one piece mix
by silver fire wolf
Summary: ok another story this is my first one piece fic and i still suck at summarys you'll have to read it any way to coplicated to explain
1. prouluge pt1

Me: ok my first one piece fic to tell the truth I'm very nervous about it

Vapor: why and why are me and Nozomi here

Nozomi: hi

Me: because it's a pretty cure, pokemon, slight Zatch bell, very minor digimon (no seriously like only two charters), some sonic, and Naruto cross over, and maybe some sailor mon and mewmew power, defiantly azumanga Daioh.

Vapor: ok then

___

Prologue pt 1: the kidnappings and gifts

___

There are many worlds to be know all connected in a way but unable to touch each other unless needed or forced. Take the one piece world for instants it has many versions but none touch but all are similar. there are two that are very similar both have pirates both have pokemon but their very different. But we shall see how their different now.

A cloaked man was on a building his cloak was a blue color. His eyes which could be seen were a sea green. He was holding a pokemon egg. "first time to give the young one his gift" said the man. He some how teleported to a small island were he knocked on the door of a house and left the egg with a note.

"now before my siblings start their plan" he said teleporting to a day care he walked up to the old man their "the next children will get their eggs but not now"

"I see" said the man "you know out of you and your siblings you've always hated this idea". the cloaked man nodded.

two years later the man again was holding a pokemon egg. "first is the book keeper" he said before teleporting into a baby's room the baby had black hair, brown eyes, and white skin. He handed the egg to the baby "take good care of you self Kiyo" said the man before leaving. A few minutes after a woman teleported in. she had a blood red cloak on and she had black eyes. Baby Kiyo started Crying as she picked him and his egg up. She teleported away and put him on the same door step as the egg was put with a note and knocked on the door and left. A woman opened it and was surprised to see the crying baby at her door step. She picked baby Kiyo and his egg as well as the note and went in side.

"one down" said the woman a man in a black cloak with blue eyes teleported next to her.

"should I do the next" he asked

"capture the girl because if I do I'll try killing her" said the woman

"very well Blood" said the man

"dismissed Kyrill" said Blood the man teleported a way "next will be a year later" then she teleported away.

With the man he was with the day care man again. "well Guardian next time is two targets isn't" asked the day care man

"yes but I have delayed the girls capture" said Guardian

"did you read that fic again" asked the day care man

"yes sal I did" said Guardian

"don't say it" said sal

"alright" said Guardian

A year later Guardian had the egg. He teleported first to an hospital were an new borne blond baby boy just lost it's mom. He went in were the baby was a man was their. Guardian knocked out the man went in to were the baby was. He handed the egg to the baby " I wish I could prevent the next events but I can only delay them and prepare you young ones Naruto" he said Before teleporting away. Then Blood teleported in.

"dame my brother and his meddling" she said teleporting with the baby and the egg. She teleported in front of the door and placed the baby who had white skin, and bright blue eyes.

A few months later (it's November now)

With Guardian he handed a pink haired baby girl an egg "be careful Nozomi my sister dislikes you a lot just keep you hope and dreams" he said before teleporting then Kyrill teleported in.

"who the heck of my sibling put rubber chickens in my cloak drawer" he murmured Picking up baby Nozomi and her egg. He teleported out of the room. He meet with blood at the house and sat the baby who was crying down and knocked on the door. They teleported away as a woman holding a one year old Kiyo with a three year old boy behind her ,with Naruto in a crib just a little out of sight being watched by a boy. He had black hair and eyes and white skin he was Monkey D. Luffy. The baby put on the door steep also had white skin. The girl had pink eyes. The woman picked them up with out dropping Kiyo or dropping ether her or the egg.

"what's next" asked the woman with a sigh

"maybe a black haired boy" said little Luffy his mother looked at him.

"Maybe maybe" she laughed shutting the door

With Guardian and sal "the last one" sighed Guardian "I wonder how the parents take it"

"didn't you say that Naruto doesn't have parents" asked sal

"yes but I know their spirits are watching him" said Guardian

"ahh wise just like you sister wisdom" said sal

"who decided to help her younger brother with her sisters hope and faith and her brother dream" said a cloaked girl. Her cloak was purplish pink and her eyes were sky blue. Then another girl came from behind her and had a light pink cloak and neon blue eyes. Then a girl with a light purple cloak and dark blue eyes teleported next to Guardian. Then a man with a normal pink yes pink cloak with cerulean eyes teleported next to him. He looked at each of them.

"thank you" said Guardian

"no prob bro" said Dream

"so who should we watch" asked Hope (light pink)

"I'll watch Kiyo" said wisdom

"I want to watch Naruto" said Faith (light purple)

"I'll watch the next one" said dream

"I'll watch Nozomi" said Guardian

"ok now that's done what's next" asked Sal

"who want's to try and get ninjas from Naruto's world who won't judge Naruto or Gaara because of the demons" asked Guardian

"why Gaara" asked Hope with a sweat drop

"I just have that odd felling" said Guardian the rest of his sibling stared at him

"more babies were taken with out your knowledge" asked Dream

"probably oh and I think angle gave them eggs" said Hope with a small sigh

"yae she probably did though I don't know were they were taken I just hope that we can protect them" said Guardian

"especially with blood's dislike of Nozomi" said Fate

guardian sighed 'if angle and possibly Devil were helping things would be better' he thought. Then he looked at his siblings now gambling with each other. 'though I'd have to say we have our quirks' he thought with a sweat drop. "full house" said Hope putting down her cards the others moaned. Guardian sweat dropped.

Another year later "dame it hope…I wonder how she got the monkey (this joke is recurring in most fics I read)" said Guardian he again was holding an egg. Then he teleported to were a young black haired baby with white skin, black eyes, and z shaped like marks on his cheeks was he gave the baby the egg. "finally I' done with the years of waiting but I'm sorry little Ash I cannot stop what comes next" said Guardian disappearing. Then blood did what she always did kidnap the baby and it's egg and set it on the door step knocking on the door and getting the woman to come out and see the child. Of course her newest adoptive child was what Luffy had said. so she sweat dropped.

"Luffy was right" she sighed picking up the child and it's egg

With guardian he sighed why his brother just came in drunk no not Dream or Kyrill it was his brother devil who wore a black cloak with blood red fires and skulls on it.

"well at least he's helping us" he said

With hope she went to the hyuga clan spot were two identical men were talking they were brothers as one could tell. She snuck past them with her Chakuraless body and great invisibility spells. She went copied all the scrolls their left and went and copied other scrolls in the other parts of the village she copied all of them. Then left the village with a lot of shuriken and other weapons. Then went to other lands and did that then went back to the place with her brothers.

With the 4 (counting sal). "ok I know only a few would that the two like that I discovered several other kids were kidnapped and we are going to teach the every thing I wrote down" said Hope

with dream he was buying books lots and lots of books why well because one they were on pokemon mostly as well as other subjects two he was not going to steal information like his sister did. "why couldn't the others do this" he sighed then when every thing was bought he left with his purchase.

Back at sal's "ok now every one's here" said Guardian as a girl wearing a white cloak with a gold feather design sat down.

"Not every one Ninja is wanting to help" said Devil

"doesn't she hang out with Akno" asked dream twitching

"yes but she also hangs out with Kakashi, Iruka, the third Hokage, and some of the hyuga's" said Angle every one sweat dropped

"doesn't she also hang out with Little Len Hikari (and yes this is some what back ground for Len)" asked Hope

"yes but she's in another dimetion remember were we don't exist" said Angle every one sweat dropped till a window broke and a girl about 12 with black hair with dark purple streaks in it, black skin, brown eye. She wore a dark purple full body black jump suite with fish net on part of her leg (right) were it was actually cut (jump suite) off and bandage on her arm (left) were it was torn off (jump suite) she also had a weapon pouch on the fish net leg.

"nin what have we told you about breaking in here" Yelled devil

"don't do it" she said putting slightly to showing her bottom lip (only) had purple lip sick on it. The others sighed.

"it's alright by the way why the HELL do you look 12 your friggin 3" said devil. This was true while they may not look the age they are but they can chose to look how they want though they may not be that age.

"but I'm a ninja" she said pouting "I have to look twelve or some thing" the others sighed they could not win against their youngest sister no matter what.

"well what's next" asked Angle they looked at her and Nin (which is he nick name).

"when their old enough you two will teach them Jutsues" said Guardian

"why" asked Nin

"because only you two have chakura" said Hope

"oh right" said both with sweat drops

"so when is this plan going into action" asked Dream being the only boy with a girl's name

"when Luffy is 7" said Guardian

"that long" asked Every one with confused looks

"a couple days before he eats the gum gum fruit" said Guardian the others nodded in under standing. So that's how their few year wait started.

____

Me: wow this is a long ch

Vapor: I know I didn't actually think you could finish this prologue part

Me: hey oh and to all who are reading this I do not own the gem Ryuu fruit (or gem Ryuu no Mi) or Rico Gammatron owns them also if I use the term Gamma-kun I'm referring to Gammatron also for any one who for got this Naruto is actually intelligent he's just hiding behind a mask to make every one think that he is loud annoying and an idiot the mask was created to hide from most the village how he truly is which if you payied action he's had to may incidents were he came up with good plans for them to be 'accidents'

Vapor: so he'll act differently in this story

Me: also to thoughts who did for get I probably love you fics any way

Vapor: any way bye


	2. prouluge pt 2

Me: for all thoughts of you confused the last few shows will join like luffy's crew always does

Nozumi: that's right except for the new Zatch Bell charter coming in this ch

Vapor: seriously why am I here I mean I'm a human turned Eevee for peets sakes

Me: because you my oc

Vapor*sweat drops*: any way start the prologues second part oh also the kids keep their respective last names they just get the d added

____

Prologue pt 2: nin, brago, and devil fruits

____

Two days before Luffy ate the fruit. Running through the town was a 7 year old monkey d. Luffy wearing a white t shirt with an anchor and the word going across it in blue, grey shorts (no I did not have good reference pics) and sandals, 5 year old Takamine d. Kiyo wearing a white shirt and blue pants with black shoes(more angry at his brother who was an idiot), 4 year old Uzamaki d. Naruto(who has the scars now) wearing a white shirt with a red swirl on it, black shorts and shoes, 4 year old Yumehara d. Nozomi (who was the only girl and actually limping on crunches due to leg injury) wearing a pink t shirt cream colored shorts and flip flops, and Ketchum d. Ash wearing a black t shirt blue jeans and tri colored tennis shoes. They all together were know as the D siblings. Their pokemon which consisted of Luffy's chimchar, Kiyo's abra, Naruto's Vulpix, Nozomi's shiny pink wurmple, and finally ash's pichu also chased Luffy. As anyone could see Luffy did something stupid and that's why his siblings were chasseing him. "Luffy get back here" shouted the limping Nozomi.

"ok what's going on here" said Nin who now looked 15 with longer hair put in a bun other wise she looked the same.

"oh nin-sensei we were chasing Luffy cause he was pestering the meat sails man again" said Nozomi

"really" asked Nin with a laugh

"really nin-sensei oh but that's not why Kiyo-nii is chasseing him or Naruto-nii but they are doing it for a reson" she said then Nin noticed Nozomi's bandaged up Leg.

"what happened their" asked Nin

"she almost fell down some stairs and Kiyo-Nii caught her" said Ash joining the conversation.

"oh really I'm sorry Nozomi" said Angle walking up she no longer had the cloak showing her long wavy blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and her white version of Nin's out fit her hair was surprisingly in a braid.

"it's ok angle-sensei" said Nozomi

"it is Nozomi-nee" said Ash Nozomi nodded

"ok then let's get every one and continue training" said Nin

"hiaaa" said the two youngest D siblings before running/limping off.

Two days later "one two three I see Luffy" said Nozomi through binoculars

"what's he doing" asked Naruto then he saw a shocked look on her face.

"he stabbed him self under the eye" said Nozomi true they herd their brother and Shanks crew. Naruto and Kiyo got tick marks. Nozomi and ash sighed before all four jumped up. ok correction Naruto and Nozomi did they carried the other two up. Then they hit Luffy shouting…

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT" the crew laughed a little till the saw Nozomi's leg (note they didn't see the kids yester day).

"Nozomi" started Shanks who had this sort of reddish hair, white slightly tan skin, black eyes, and had three scars over his right eye, wore a white slightly unbuttoned shirt, brown pants, a black captain's coat, sandals and unmistakably a straw hat with a red band around it.

"I almost fell down the stairs but Kiyo-nii caught me" said Nozomi the wound on her leg had actually started bleeding. Oddly enough the wound was shaped like a butterfly. Then a pokeball on her waist shook and out came a pink and creamed colored ralts.

"ral" said the ralts looking at it's trainer (translation: you ok)

"I'm fine" she said smiling

Later at a local bar Shanks and his crew were drinking Grog (will someone tell me what the kind of alcohol that is it confuses me). Luffy and Nozomi had their wounds treated. Of course for some reson they toasted Luffy's courage then to a great voyage.

"I'm going out for a bit" said the three boys that weren't Luffy then went out while Luffy lied about that not hurting and shanks calling him a liar.

"I'm not the least bit afraid of getting Hurt!! Take me with you on your next voyage!!" yelled Luffy "I wanna be a pirate too!!!" to say the least his sister sweat dropped and Shanks laughed.

"Luffy-nii you need to learn how to swim first" said Nozomi with her sweat drop growing "it is why people call you anchor and your not really a strong fighter even with nin-sensei and Angle-sensei"

"but if I don't fall overboard then it doesn't matter if i'm an anchor!!" Yelled Luffy "and I _am_ a strong fighter" Nozomi sighed at her brother's persistence.

"Luffy-nii" she said

"I've been training" he said punching air "my punch is as powerful as a pistol"

"A pistol eh? Is that so…" said Shanks

"No it's not Luffy-nii" said Nozomi

"are you doubting me" Luffy asked angrily

"calm down Luffy-nii you can always be a pirate when you grow up" said Nozomi

"now Nozomi stop filling your brother's head with crazy ideas" said Shanks

"but it's true" said Nozomi "5 berries shanks is just messing with him"

"we aren't betting against gold thumb Nozomi" Yelled every one in the room. The reson for this is cause so far Nozomi had a lot of nick names; the one they used was her betting one which it should be known she always wins always.

"well captain maybe we should take the kid with us just this once" said a random crew member

"aye" said another Luffy smiled before

"Luffy-nii cant he's got ninja training with nin and angle sensei" said Nozomi

"besides one of you would have to stay behind" said shanks

"sorry Laddy you've just been Beached Let's drink" said one of the men as the line of men that had formed turned around.

"hey I thought you were on my side" Yelled Luffy at the line.

"Luffy-nii" sighed Nozomi

"you just to young kid" said Shanks pointing a spoon at Luffy "maybe in 10 years I'll give you a chance" . Nozomi covered he older but more childish than her brother's mouth at that moment. Then Nozomi and shanks got an evil smile at the same time. It was very creepy, so creepy it would have beaten the creepiness of any villain that was creepy.

"hey Luffy-nii why don't we drink some milk" said Nozomi and shanks put it in front of him.

"oh boy thanks" said Luffy before drinking the milk. Then the two that got the evil smile laughed.

"L-Luffy-n-nii P-pirates d-don't d-drink m-milk" laughed Nozomi

"THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK" yelled Luffy

"your fault for falling for it" said Naruto walking in "you know sis is a master of tricks and traps"

"you for got using weapons, being a good weapon smith, betting, and certain jutsus" said Nozomi with a slight smile

"you for got being hopeful, cheery, easily making friends, making explosives, item finding, and avoiding death" said Naruto who dogged a punch from his sister; because of the last one. Then they over herd Luffy saying put it on my treasure tab. They sweat dropped at the conversation between Luffy and shanks then. Then Makino said some thing that made the sweat drops grow. Then Luffy and Shanks started another talk which they tuned out.

SLAM. Nozomi got a tick mark she had paid for damage done to the bar door last time some thing HORRIBLE happened (Naruto fans three guesses what). "ok who is the basterd that did that cause who ever it is now OWES me a lot of berries" yelled/growled Nozomi. Luffy and Naruto looked at their sister and KNEW that the man would not walk for the rest of the day. The man was Higuma the bear who had a run in with Nozomi once while she was training to make weapons. he ended up spilling the materials she was using. Let's just say he is now afraid of female ninja weapon users that make explosives. Then lets then say Higuma turned around and walked out with a scared look.

"umm Nozomi what did you do to him" asked Naruto. Nozomi chuckled Darkly with a slight evil look.

"let's just say he can never reproduce any more" said Nozomi every one was shocked. Luffy almost dropped a fruit he was eating.

"well well what do we have here" said a voice every one looked at the door to see blood with a sword in her hand.

"who are you" asked Naruto with a growl

"looks like my sister nin and angle and my brother smith never told their students about me" said blood the kids eyes widened.

"Y-you're B-Blood" said Nozomi scared she had herd that this particular woman wanted to kill her.

"that's right" said blood preparing her sword. Then she rushed at Nozomi. Shanks got in blood's way. Luckily for him she didn't swing and the blunt end hit him. Though he was hit in to a wall. Then a orb thing came at blood. She dogged and turned to the door. It was Guardian with out his clock showing his gold colored hair and slightly tanned skin. Ha was wearing a Blue t shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. Be hind him was a four year old that looked like a demon with dark purple and black hair, pale skin, and well it was really hard to tell his eye color ether black or a really dark purple wearing a purple shirt and black pants.

"guardian-san" said Nozomi then she noticed the four year old. She walked up to the four year old boy. "hi I'm Nozomi" she said Holding out his hand.

"brago" said the boy slightly cold (which is hard to do if your four).

"brago be nice" said Guardian before looking at Nozomi "Listen Nozomi I know your training to protect you self but I want you two to try to get along because nether of you will be able to fight by your selves". the two stared at him he chuckled a little. "now Nozomi can I see you wrist your's too Brago" said Guardian the two replied, brago reluctantly, Nozomi willingly. He put his hand over there wrist. His had glowed a blue gold (I know that would usually make green use your imagination people). When he took it off Brago's wrist was the same but Nozomi's wrist had some weird writing on it (in the battle for mamodo king it would be his first spell).

"umm Guardian-san what's this" asked Nozomi

"read it and find out" said Guardian

"umm you for got I can't read yet" said Nozomi. Guardian sweat dropped he did forget that.

"umm well as soon as you can read please look at it" said Guardian "Bye". he teleported out of the room. Brago was muttering things about how kids should not follow strange men in to portals(one of the many things he will learn).

"oh my" said Shanks who though injured got up.

"what the-" Naruto stopped "I'm going to check on Kiyo-nii and ash". he ran out the bar.

"hu wonder why Naruto-nii is so Worried" said Nozomi

"I'll go find out" said Luffy he started to run

"wait Luffy-nii" said Nozomi grabbing her brother's arm to find it stretch. Brago ,who had gotten some thing to drink, spat out his milk in shock, Nozomi almost fainted, the members of shanks crew were shocked.

"umm Luffy-nii did you eat the fruit in the chest" asked His sister after calming down.

"yes" said Luffy

"BAKA" shouted Nozomi hitting her brother on the head VERY VERY hard and VERY painfully. "that was a devil fruit though I don't know the details Shanks said it was very bad if you want to swim" she said.

"wha-" started Luffy

"what is a devil fruit" asked Brago

"it's a fruit that if some one eats it gives them a power but removes their ability to swim" said Shanks

"any thing else like if you eat two devil fruits" asked Brago

"you'll explode if you eat two devil fruits" said shanks. Then Brago choked slightly on the milk he was drinking. Then a clone of Naruto (they could tell because it was slightly paler than him) came to the door.

"you got to hurry some on forced these wired fruits down ash and Kiyo's thoughts" said the clone.

"NANI" Yelled Nozomi before grabbing brago and running out the door.

"umm before I leave what devil fruit did Luffy eat" said the clone (Naruto left one to here any thing that went on while he was away).

"gum gum fruit" said Shanks as they ran to find Naruto and two clones of his holding ash and Kiyo. Both of the boy's being held were coughing ferociously. The clone that led them their disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto had to sigh at what he learned from the clone.

"Luffy-nii you are truly an idiot" said Naruto to his brother. Then brago walked behind Naruto and picked up a piece of paper.

"hey brago what's that" asked Nozomi looking at the note.

dear D siblings…and who ever else read this

We have forced Ketchum d. Ash and Takamine d. Kiyo to eat devil fruits. Ketchum has been forced to eat the gem Ryuu fruit and Kiyo was forced to eat the intelo intelo fruit.

Signed Blood's minions

"bakas" said Naruto at the note slightly growling

"let's go home we have to get these two checked up on and introduce brago to the family" said Nozomi

The next day "mayor" said Makino as she came in his office with the three four year olds.

"what's the matter Makino" asked the Mayor

"Luffy-nii is getting beat up by the Bustards of Mountain Bandits" said Nozomi. The others in the room sweat dropped and sighed the knew (except brago) about Nozomi's hate for the bandits.

Tiny bit later the group of five made it to the scene were Luffy was being beat up. "usually I would go and kick their (censored all you should know is no 4 year old should be able to curse this much) and get it over with but baka-boss didn't see me" sighed Nozomi

"umm sis were did you learn who to speak like that" asked Naruto

"pirates and Marines that aren't Shanks" she answered

"I'll have to deal with them later" growled The mayor

"sis you've got to stay away from the docks from now on" said Naruto

"HEY YOU LAVE HIM ALONE" yelled the Mayor

"ya Luffy-nii is an idiot but he didn't do any thing to you" said the two 4 year old adopted siblings.

"please I'll do any thing you want" said The mayor

"mayor, Naruto, Nozomi" said Luffy

"sorry but he attacked me and called me names it's unforgivable and I won't lets some girl beat me for it" said Higure

"nobody came to greet us at the harbor" said Shanks walking up "I was wondering what was going on"

"shanks" said the four year olds

"ash and Kiyo filled me in" said Shanks as ash and Kiyo appeared from behind him with their pokemon.

"really Kiyo-nii just had abra teleport us their and we told him Luffy was being beaten up" said Ash

"pichu pi pichu!" said the little electric type (translation: Luffy you said you punch was as powerful as a pistol Liar!). Ash sweat dropped at his pokemon.

"uhh er" said Luffy not under standing the pokemon.

"you better back off" said the bandit leader

Shanks started walking toward him. One of the lesser bandits pointed a pistol at him. "didn't you hear him don't come any closer" the bandit said "Or I'll blow your head off"

"you're putting your life on the line by pointing that at me" said Shanks

"hu what are you talking about" said the bandit

"I'm saying it's not safe to point guns" said Shanks ad the man was shot in the head by one of Shanks crew members. Then Nozomi raided his body.

"nice one" said Naruto

"that didn't look fair" started Kiyo

"but they are pirates not saints" said Ash

"none of this is you business" said Higuma

"NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS" yelled shanks then the mayor paid Nozomi 10 berries.

"you Pirates think you can stand up to my mountain bandits" said Higuma "kill them"

"die" roared the bandits charging

"bakas" said Nozomi before throwing a ton of needles and kanea knifes as well as shrunken. The bandits were dead after wards. Then in a panic Higuma threw a smoke bomb down. When the smoke cleared; He was gone with Luffy.

"to the ocean" said Nozomi seeing her smart brother and younger brother weren't their ether. The others sweat dropped at her.

"why me" sighed Brago

Out on the ocean "hahaha" laughed Higuma

"baka you an idiot if you think our sister doesn't know were we are" said Kiyo

"as if they'd listen to a little girl" said the man the brothers looked at each other and then him.

"ya they would" said Ash

"chim" said Luffy's chimchar coming out of it's pokeball. ( translation: your dead)

"meh I still wont need you three any more" said the baka kicking them. Then the Local sea king ate the Baka. But it looked at the three boys that couldn't swim.

"were dead" said Ash in panic

"pichu" said His pichu trying to hold him up (translation: ya think) the sea king charged at them. "PICHU" (translation: WHY US)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed the boys and the two pokemon that were awake.

CHOMP "shanks" said Luffy as he saved them.

"get out of here" said Shanks to the sea dwelling beast. The beast left in fear.

"shanks are you ok" asked Kiyo seeing his arm was ripped off by the creature.

"I'll be fine it's just a small price to pay" said Shanks. They nodded understanding though Luffy and Ash were crying. Though Shanks later regretting telling them that because their sister found out and well it wasn't pretty.

Later (…sorry not sure what day it is) "so your not coming back after this voyage" asked Luffy

"that's right" said Shanks "we've been using this harbor as a base of operation for a long time. Maybe too long"

"why you sad Luffy-nii" asked Nozomi

"yeah I' sad" said Luffy who looked at shanks then "but I'm not going to ask you to take me with you. I'm going to become a pirate on my own"

"it wouldn't do you any good. You're still to little" said Shanks

"You can't become a Pirate Now Luffy-nii" said Nozomi and Naruto

"don't say that Their's no way he can become a Pirate" said Shanks

"oh Yes I will" yelled Luffy "one day I'll have a ship and a crew Better than yours!! And we'll have the biggest hoard of treasure in the world!! I'm GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATS!!"

"your gonna be better than us huh" said shanks now starting to take off his hat "well then…". he put it on Luffy's Head "do me a favor Keep this hat safe for me". Little to say Nozomi fainted in her brother's arms. "this hat mean's a lot to me. Promise me that you'll give it back to me someday when you become a great pirate" shanks said walking away.

"that kid is going to make something of himself" said Shanks first mate

"yeah" said Shanks "he acts just like I did when I was a kid." tiny bit later (like a minute or so) "Weigh the Anchor!" yelled shanks "Raise the sails! Were off with the tide"

_______

Me: well that was dramatic

Nozomi: umm why do I talk like that

Me: well for one you aren't raised by your real mother and two you were raised in an area with a lot of cursing

Vapor: why does she and Naruto talk at the same time

Me: well I'm not sure but I think their birth dates are a month apart and their the same age so their as close as twins

Vapor: alright every one see you next ch


End file.
